Rocheena's Final Battle
by Natalie Evans
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Rocheena, my OC Vegeta's mother, and her battle for love from King Vegeta. I know it might sound boring, but I would hope it's not to some people. WARNING! Some violence, and strong language. Sexual themes included.
1. The first and final battle

Rocheena stepped out of her pod, and put on her scouter. "God. Why'd we get sent out here? It's a dump." Her crew mate, Kinomi, stepped out of her pod. She stretched.  
"Don't worry. It's a full moon, so we'll rid of the species that lives here and get on with our lives." Her second-in-hand crew member got out of his pod, which arrived just a little after Kinomi's.  
"The lady's right. It's a dump." She looked over at him.  
"Oh shut up Bardock. You of everyone should know I'm not a lady." Rocheena shot a KI ball at his foot. "You're more of a lady than I am."  
Bardock shrugged. "Whatever."  
"By the way, lady, congrats on the son." Bardock glared at Kinomi.  
"Thanks."  
"What did you name him?" Bardock shrugged.  
"I didn't name him. Tanipuu did. Said his name was Raditz or something like that. I don't remember. I haven't gone to see the guy yet." Another saiyan got out of a pod. It was Rocheena's only real friend on her crew, Daizu.  
"What does it matter to you anyway?" Kinomi poked Bardock's nose.  
"Don't ask stupid questions." She walked away and Daizu chuckled.  
"Oh Bardock, you know Kinomi's always had a thing for you." Bardock leaned on his pod.  
"I know. But I'm not interested. Plus, she's a warrior. She won't have time for kids and Rocheena will be down one crew member."  
"True."  
"Besides, we're already down Kali because she's going to have a cub." Rocheena pressed a button on her scouter. "Now come on. Let's go." Rocheena and her crew flew to the nearest town where a few of the race they're supposed to wipe out was. A few of them glanced at them, and whispered to each other.  
The crew pressed a button on their scouters.  
"Jeez. Their power levels are almost as high as ours."  
"Why doesn't Freiza just have some of them join his little crew? He's only got that pink fatty. What was his name? Dodoma? Dordoia?" As her crew continued to talk, Rocheena looked at the race. They were tall, and had a green-blue tint to their skin. They were all very pretty, and they had green hair.  
"Maybe if he would actually check out these planets before deciding to wipe out the entire race, he'd find something useful. Even in a dump like this." She kicked a rock, which flew and it one in the face.  
"Anyway, it's almost moon high. Let's get ready." They all took off their scouters and set them aside.  
Not too long later the full moon had risen, and they all transformed in great apes.  
The saiyans started killing and destroying everything. The race though, did something they didn't expect. They all transformed into hideous monsters. All of them, even the females, turned bulky. Their faces distorted, and their teeth got sharper. Rocheena tried stomping on a few, only to be surprised that one of them was able to blow a hole in her foot. It wasn't big, but it hurt like an S.O.B. Rocheena shot KI out of her mouth, which she was only able to do as a Great Ape.  
The rest of her crew fought wildly, killing off most, but then the worst happened. Daizu was shot, right through the chest where his heart was, and fell over, causing the ground to shake.  
Rocheena watched in horror as her only real friend fell over dead. She went on a rampage, crushing and killing almost everything in her path.  
Kinomi was the second to fall, killed the same was as Daizu.  
Bardock and Rocheena continued to kill, until they saw nothing left. Bardock, having a badly injured shoulder, sat down on the ground. The moon went down, and they shrank back to normal. Rocheena limped over to Daizu and Kinomi.  
"I'm so sorry." She tried to pick one of them up, but her arms were too sore, and she dropped them.  
She heard running behind her, and saw one who had escaped. It was a female. She was holding something close to her chest.  
"This race cannot live on!" Rocheena flew after her as fast as she could, and killed her by snapping her neck. The female fell over and Rocheena picked up the thing wrapped in her arms. It was a baby, not more than two years old. Rocheena stared at him and guilt hit her like a brick to the face. She looked around, noticing that most of the bodies lying around were children.  
"I killed a new race." She fell to her knees. "This race was just born... They were just starting out..."  
The baby in her arms started crying and a gust of wind blew over them. Rocheena looked up to see Freiza's ship above her head. It landed not too far away and Freiza stepped out. "L- Lord Freiza!" Rocheena stood up and bowed at him.  
Freiza looked around. "Very nice. I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but apparently you were fine." Freiza strolled over to her. "Well well, what do we have here? Seems like you missed one."  
"Please lord Freiza, he's only a child. No older than two. Spare him. He has potential; you can make him your right hand man when he's older." She bowed respectfully. "Please." Freiza stared at her for a second.  
"Fine. But only because you did such a nice job of exterminating the rest." Freiza took the child and looked at him. He looked a bracelet on the child's wrist. Written out was: Zarbon. "Zarbon. I'll have to change that name." Freiza turned around and went back to his ship. "Are you two coming?"  
Bardock and Rocheena took a look at their dead crew members, and got on the ship. One of Freiza's men ran off and grabbed the crew members. Rocheena bowed her head to him.  
"Thank you." He laid the bodied on a table, nodded and left. Rocheena looked at the crew members, and felt a few tears fall down her face. Bardock put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched from pain.  
"Come on Rocheena. Let's go to the healing tanks."


	2. Falling for him

Rocheena stepped out of the healing tank, and sighed. She still couldn't believe Lord Freiza had sent her to a planet to kill a bunch of children. "They were all innocent." Rocheena looked over at Bardock, who was getting dressed after being in the healing tank. "But don't let that get to you. You're a saiyan warrior." He looked at her.  
Rocheena covered her body and smacked him. "Don't look at me!" Bardock turned his back to her, and Rocheena put on her clothes. "Pervert." Bardock chuckled.  
"Come on. Apparently the king wants to see us."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're the only two saiyans to ever come home from there apparently."

Rocheena and Bardock made their way to the kings throne room. King Vegeta was sitting on his throne, awaiting their presence. "Ah. This is them?" The saiyan beside him nodded.  
"Yes sir. This is them." King Vegeta stood up, and stepped down from his throne to them. They stood tall and proud.  
"Congratulations you two." He looked at Rocheena, and their eyes locked for a second. Rocheena felt her heart pound in her chest.  
'I'm just nervous.' She thought. King Vegeta nodded. "I can tell you're both great warriors."  
"Thank you sir." Bardock bowed at him. King Vegeta dismissed them, and they both left the room.  
When Rocheena got outside of the room she took a few deep breaths. "Holy crap. His gaze."  
"It sent chills through my spine." Bardock shuddered and walked away. Rocheena stayed where she was.  
"I was expecting a medal or something..." She mumbled. She leaned on the doors to the room, and they swung open. Rocheena fell backwards and looked up to see King Vegeta standing above her.  
"You're still here. What do you want?" Rocheena stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking. That's all." Rocheena walked away. She looked behind her to see King Vegeta staring at her. She scoffed and kept walking.

Rocheena left the palace and decided to stop by Kali's house and tell her all that happened. Rocheena got to her house and knocked on the door.  
Kali opened the door. "Rocheena! Come in!" She walked in and Kali shut the door behind her. "You're back already. I expected you'd be longer." Rocheena shrugged.  
"It was easy." She looked at Kali. "You just missed out on me getting a hold in my foot." Kali giggled.  
"They were tough I take it?" Rocheena nodded. "Well. Alright. How's everyone? Are they still healing?" Rocheena felt her face go pale.  
"Well Bardock's fine... But Daizu and Kinomi... well they aren't." Kali tilted her head to the side.  
"What?" Rocheena bit the inside of her mouth.  
"They were killed." Kali stared at her then shook her head.  
"That can't be true."  
"I couldn't help them. Hell I could barely save myself. I'm sorry." Rocheena turned and left the house. She didn't want to get yelled at for something that wasn't her fault. Bardock was closer to them. He should've saved them.  
Rocheena went to her house, a small one room place with a kitchen and a bathroom. She ran inside and slammed the door. She sat down in a chair and flicked her tail around behind her. She couldn't believe what happened so far today. Rocheena leaned back, and closed her eyes. She felt suddenly tired, and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Rocheena was at a bar with Bardock, drinking of course.  
"Listen Rocheena, you need to calm down." Rocheena already had almost 10 drinks, and was now working on her 11th. Bardock took the drink from her, and drank the rest of it. "Drinking won't help. Trust me. I've tried." Rocheena shrugged.  
"I just can't get her face out of my head. She looked angry, and depressed. At the same time. You should've seen her." Bardock patted her back.  
"It's okay."  
For a second in the bar it got quiet, and then slowly the conversations picked up.  
"What was that about?" Rocheena looked next to her, surprised to see King Vegeta sitting next to her. She almost fell off her chair and onto Bardock. "K- king Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Royalty and higher class saiyans never visited low class bars. Rocheena was one of the only ones, she was a middle class.  
"Just visiting. The bar I usually go to is closed today, so I figured I should come here." He looked at her and she looked down at her drink.  
"Okay..." Was that real? Did she just have small talk with the king? Her king? There was no way this was real. Rocheena pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming, and she stayed where she was.  
A girl walked past, brushing her tail across Bardock's arm. "See ya." Bardock got up and ran after the girl. Rocheena rolled her eyes.  
"Low class." King Vegeta looked at her.  
"You aren't?" She shook her head.  
"No. I'm a middle class." King Vegeta took a sip of his drink.  
"I didn't know that."  
"Well I'm surprised you didn't guess. Low class saiyans usually have shorter hair. The higher the class for females, the longer the hair. Mines only down to my shoulders, which is pretty long." King Vegeta shrugged.  
"My mother had short hair." Rocheena looked at him.  
"I would've never guessed... I guess she was a low class then King-" King Vegeta put his finger over her lips.  
"Please. Just call me Veldock. That is my name." Rocheena looked away and blushed.  
"Okay... Veldock."  
"Now I need to know your name." Rocheena forgot her own name for a second.  
"My name? It's uh... It's Rocheena."  
"Rocheena." Rocheena got chills. Coming from his mouth her voice sounded like silk. "That's a pretty name."  
"Thanks." Rocheena ordered another drink, and continued to drink.

After a few more drinks, Rocheena began feeling a bit drunk. "God I shouldn't have had that last drink." She hiccupped. "This wasn't planned." Veldock chuckled.  
"Need help home?"  
"Probably yeah." Rocheena got up, and stumbled. Veldock put her arm around his shoulders and began walking her out. He wasn't much help since he was a little tipsy too.  
"Veldock, you're just so much nicer than I thought you'd be."  
"Why wouldn't I be nice? I'm a saiyan just like you."  
:Yeah but I heard royal people can be pains in the ass sometimes." She giggled. "But you aren't. You're really nice Veldock." Veldock chuckled.  
"Thanks..."  
They got to her house, and Veldock helped her inside. Rocheena laid down on her couch. "Mmm I missed the smell of home." She smiled and looked at Veldock. "You're lucky you don't go out on missions... If you did you'd miss home too."  
"I've been on them before I became king." Rocheena shrugged.  
"Fair enough. But I'm not royalty like you. I'll never be royalty." Veldock looked at the ground.  
"I have to go now. I'll see you another time." He left her house, and Rocheena watched him go.  
"Bye..."


	3. Denial

Rocheena walked down the streets of Planet Vegeta. She was on her was to get herself new crew members, when someone grabbed her hips from behind. She turned and connected her fist to his face. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry Bardock." Bardock moved her hand.  
"Yeah whatever. I didn't recognize you. I thought you were actually someone hot." Rocheena grabbed his shoulders and pressed against him.  
"Well you know what I think?" Rocheena walked her fingers up Bardock's chest, watching and feelings his tail get close to her side. "I think-" She tapped the tip of her foot on the ground, then in the blink of an eye, connected her knee to Bardock's crotch. Bardock gasped and put his hands on his crotch. "That you're an ignorant ass hole."  
"Damn it!"  
"You deserved it." Rocheena moved her hair off her shoulder, and smiled. "You'll recover soon you cry baby. But at least now you won't have to use protection since you cant have any more kids."  
"Yeah! And I won't be able to go to the bathroom either!" Bardock shook his head. "Why did I even bother with you? Joining your crew."  
"Because you were desperate for a job. You saw a girl looking for crew members and thought it was an easy was to get laid. The list goes on." Bardock rolled his eyes.  
"So where are you heading now?"  
"To get more crew members since the others died."  
"Can I at least have a say in who I'm working with this time?" Rocheena thought.  
"No." She turned around and walked away, Bardock followed her.  
"By the way, how was the king?" Rocheena glared at him.  
"Nicer than you. Not surprising." Bardock nudged her arm.  
"Did you get any last night?" Rocheena scoffed. "I'll take that as a no. Did he reject you because you're a lower class than him? Or did he move too fast on you? You know that you're a little slow for someone who claims to be in the fast lane."  
"You never shut up do you?" She continued walking before getting to the center where she found her other crew members. She walked in and looked around. People were talking, and joining crews all over the place. Shoving past one another, and being rude like usual.  
"You're serious about this? You know we won't get a full on crew for a long time." Rocheena looked at him.  
"Not with that attitude we won't." Rocheena sat down in a chair and looked around. There were only a few people walking around without a crew. She guessed they were leaders and brushed them off. "Hey Bardock, I just want you to know that if anything happens to me, you're going to take over whatever crew we have left." "I mean, you have been in the same crew with me for a long time, and you were the only survivor for the last time-" Before she could finish a man called Bardock. He turned and looked.  
"Hey look, it's Toma." Toma walked over, a few others following him. "What's up?"  
"Just looking for crew members and stuff." Toma shrugged. "Nothing much. I found these ones already. Figured you might want to join?" Bardock shook his head.  
"No. We're currently looking for someone If you'd like to join ours." Bardock nodded his head towards Rocheena. Toma looked at her.  
"Hm. You're not the leader, she is." Bardock tensed up.  
"Ooh I like him." Rocheena stood up. "If he wants to join he's allowed." Rocheena looked at the saiyans following him. "Him and the rest of his crew. There were three saiyans. Two men and a girl. "Well at least there will be one more person on the crew with any common sense." The girl laughed and walked over to her.  
"Names Selpya." Rocheena shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rocheena." They smiled.  
"So why is everyone looking for a crew today?"  
"Well apparently king Vegeta has a big things he's doing with the crews. He's taking one crew out on a mission since he hasn't gone on one in a long time. So I've heard." Rocheena bit the inside of her lip. Would it be unfair if she got chosen because she's spent time with the king?  
"Well I don't want to go. If we get chosen, you guys can go." She looked at the wall.  
"Rocheena what is wrong with you?" Bardock pushed her slightly. "You used to dream of going on missions with royalty." Rocheena looked at him. She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away from everyone.  
"It would be unfair." Bardock blinked and then grinned.  
"Unfair because you like him? You'd do anything to go on a mission with him?" Rocheena scoffed. "I knew it! You do like him, but you can't admit it because he's the king and to him you're low class." Rocheena punched Bardock in the gut as hard as she could without shoving her hand through his stomach.  
"Shut up you ass! It would be unfair because the king knows we're good so we'd of course have the advantage!" Bardock recovered from the punch and shrugged.  
"If we get to go, you're going. You're the leader anyway." He walked away and Rocheena sighed.  
"I don't like him..."


	4. The queen

Rocheena and her crew were walking to the palace when someone came up behind them. "Hey! Wait! ROCHEENA!" It was Kali's voice. Rocheena looked behind her at Kali.  
"Kali! What are you doing? You should be home resting." Rocheena walked over to her. "Go home Kali. You're almost due for your cub." Kali sighed.  
"I know. But I just wanted you to know I don't blame you, or Bardock, for what happened to the crew. It wasn't your fault." She smiled and Rocheena chuckled.  
"Well I have a new crew now, you'll be working with them when you get back." Kali nodded.  
"Alright." She looked at the crew. "I'm Kali. I guess I'l be working with you all one day! After my cub is born and I'm ready to fight I'll join as many battles as I can with you guys!" Kali waved and walked away.  
Rocheena watched her go. She noticed she was limping slightly, and her tail drooped down like she was ill.  
"Hey Rocheena, hurry your ass up!" Rocheena turned and sprinted to catch up with Bardock and the rest.

When they arrived at the palace there were a lot of crews there, standing around waiting for their king to arrive. Rocheena looked around half expecting Veldock to come out of nowhere and pick her crew just because she was in it. Suddenly the palace doors swung open and everyone got silent. Veldock walked in, and everyone stood straight, keeping close to their crews. Rocheena crossed her arms and slouched a bit.  
Bardock leaned forwards and whispered in Rocheena's ear. "Hey, fix your boobs. One's trying to escape." She elbowed him in the side and fixed her clothing.  
It was silent. Dead silent. The saiyan king inspected every crew, with a beautiful young female walking behind him. A few people mumbled as to who she was. Some said she was a daughter, but there was no queen to birth her. She's the queen, that was the conclusion.  
Rocheena tensed up. She felt jealousy sweep through her body and she wanted to attack the girl. Rocheena locked eyes for a moment with Veldock, becoming the only one noticing a small smirk crawl onto his face.  
"What the hell?" Rocheena looked away, and sighed.  
Veldock walked over to her crew. Looking at everyone. The queen looked at Rocheena.  
"You are very pretty." The queen smiled. Rocheena looked at her.  
"You are too." The queen's smile faded and her eyes narrowed.  
"I saw that by the way. You looking at him. I'm his mate, got that. You can't do anything about that." Rocheena grit her teeth.  
"I don't care if you are or not."  
"Are you challenging me?" The queen spoke up loud enough for it to echo throughout the room. Everyone looked at her and Rocheena, and whispers rose from the crowds.  
Rocheena and he queen held a gaze long enough that the saiyans around them began feeling the tension between them. Rocheena closed her eyes and chuckled. The chuckle turned into a laugh.  
"Me? Challenge YOU!? Please! That would be LOW. Challenging scum like you." Bardock covered his mouth to hide the grin, and his face began turning red from trying to not laugh. The queen pushed Rocheena into a wall.  
"You're just a low class warrior! What could someone like you ever do!?" Rocheena took a fighting stance.  
"You want to fight here? Fine. Then lets fight." The queen took a fighting stance, and took off the long flowing piece of fabric attached to her pants. The queen ran at Rocheena, connecting her fist to her face. Rocheena grabbed her arm, and laughed.  
"Weakling. Your punches feel-" She flipped the queen over, making her spin. Rocheena got on her hands, and pushed her legs up, kicking the queen into the air. "LIKE A CUB'S TOUCH!" Rocheena got up, not breaking a sweat, and not letting her guard down.  
The queen came down at her, with both her fists aimed for Rocheena.  
Before her fists were to connect to her, Rocheena moved to the side and the queen crashed into the ground, leaving a massive hole.  
"Sloppy." Rocheena whipped her hand over her forehead. "I didn't even break a sweat." The queen didn't crawl out, and Rocheena reached in and pulled her out. The queen was dizzy, and not looking so pretty anymore. Rocheena set her down, and the queen fell to the floor.  
"Guess you never were a warrior." Rocheena patted her back. "Now what's my prize?"  
Bardock grabbed Rocheena. "You just almost KILLED the queen! You do know what the penalty is right?" Veldock stormed over to Rocheena, and grabbed her arm. Rocheena looked at him and her face turned pale. He quickly dragged her out of the room, shutting the doors behind them.  
"She deserved it." Rocheena crossed her arms. "I was just talking to her and she suddenly-" Veldock put him finger over her mouth.  
"That's not the problem, the problem is if you defeat someone mate that means you want to be their mate." Rocheena stood in silence, before she realized what she did.  
"Oh my god I just..."  
"Pretty much announced to the entire saiyan race than you want to be my mate. Become the new queen. Whatever you call it." Rocheena looked at the ground.  
"I don't..." Want to be. That's how she wanted to finish it. "I don't want you to think you have to stood to loving a low-class warrior like me because I beat up your girlfriend." Veldock looked at her.  
"Fine then. Get out of my palace. You're hereby forbidden to enter. Your crew will also not be able to go on the mission, and you cannot see me anymore." Veldock turned and went back in the room. Rocheena waited for the doors to close on their own before her eyes welled with tears and she ran out of the palace as fast as she could.


	5. Trouble

Rocheena ran from the palace and straight to Kali's house. She didn't even bother knocking on the door, and barged in. "KALI!" There was no reply. "Kali?" Rocheena shut the door behind her and walked around. She heard groaning coming from Kali's bedroom. "Kali?!" Rocheena swung open the door, and almost fell backwards.  
Kali was laying on the floor, bleeding from her pelvis. She looked at Rocheena. "Rocheena... Help me." Rocheena ran to her and picked her up. Kali gasped in pain.  
"It's okay. You're safe." Rocheena ran out the door and to the nearest healing ward there was. The saiyans there took one look at her and got Kali on a bed in a room immediately. "Kali it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." You'll live. Rocheena held Kali's hand, and one of the doctors came up behind her and grabbed Rocheena.  
"You need to leave here."  
"Why?"  
"You'll get in the way."  
"And? She's my best friend. She's carrying a child." The man stared at her.  
"SOMEONE KNOCK HER OUT! WE NEED IMMEDIATE SURGERY!" The man pushed Rocheena out of the room, and shut it. Rocheena looked around, then sat on a chair.  
"Please god, let her live."

Hours passed and Rocheena was getting impatient. She hadn't heard anything from the doctors, and when a nurse or doctor would walk out they'd be getting new gloves because theirs were covered in blood.  
A doctor walked out of the room. She was looking at the ground, and took off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. She didn't even grab new ones. Rocheena stood in silence, before she heard a child crying from the emergency room.  
"It's a boy. A healthy baby boy." The doctor smiled, but made no eye contact to Rocheena. She then turned and went back in the room. Rocheena followed her, seeing Kali hooked up to machines.  
"I- is... What-" Rocheena walked over to her. "Kali?" She shook her. "Kali!" Another doctor put her hand on Rocheenas shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. But your friends there.. Well she didn't make it." Rocheena fell to her knees, the tears pouring from her eyes. She covered her face, and continued to cry. She heard the yelling and crying of a baby and looked up to see the female doctor holding a child in her arms. Rocheena got up and took the child from her.  
He had a grey tint to his skin, and had hair like Bardock's but with devil looking peices of hair coming from the bump of hair on his head. Rocheena held him close, and the child rubbed its face in her boob. Rocheena looked at it.  
"He's taken a liking to you. Is his father alive." Rocheena nodded.  
"As far as I know yes. But he's on a mission right now."  
"Well you should watch him until his father get's back." Rocheena smiled, and looked at the child, who had found his way into Rocheena's shirt and was suckling on her. Rocheena chuckled.  
"Hm. What to name you... What to name you..." Rocheena ran her fingers through the childs hair, who squirmed for a moment in protest before going back to what he was doing. "Turles... At least that's you name until your father names you."

((I know it was short, I'm sorry. ;A;))


	6. A new mate?

Rocheena walked back to Kali's old house, carrying the newborn in her arms, and close to her. "You remind me so much of her." Rocheena opened the door with her tail, and walked in. She yawned and shook away the feeling of being tired. "I can't sleep. I have to wait for Kale." Kale was Kali's twin brother. He was temporarily living with her while Callin, Kali's mate, was out on a mission.  
Rocheena sat on the couch and sighed. Turles was sound asleep in her arms. Rocheena closed her eyes, about to doze off when the front door swung open. Rocheena jumped up and looked to see Kale walking in. He looked at Rocheena. "Oh. Hello." He looked at Turles. "That's not yours is it? I didn't even know you had a mate."  
"I don't. It's Kali and Callin's." Kale walked over to her.  
"Really? So is it a boy or a girl?" He moved Rocheena's arm. "Boy. I knew it. He looks way too much like his father to be a girl." Kale looked around. "So where's Kali?"  
"She's uh..." Rocheena bit her lip. "She didn't make it. I came here and she was laying in her room bleeding from her pelvis. I took her to a hospital ward, and she didn't make it. He did though." Rocheena looked at Kale.  
"Oh. Well that sucks." Rocheena shot him a death glare.  
"THAT SUCKS?! KALE THAT WAS YOUR TWIN SISTER! What will Callin say?!" Kale shrugged  
"Why don't I tell him? He likes me." Kale looked down at Turles. "Did you call him anything?"  
"Turles. He needed a name and I didn't want to call him 'it' until his father came home." Rocheena sat back down. "Can you watch him? I need to sleep or I'm going to pass out." Kale nodded and took Turles from her.  
"You know, every time I see you near a child you have a look in your eyes."  
"What kind of look?" Rocheena laid down, and closed her eyes.  
"A look like you want a kid." Rocheena smiled.  
"I don't have time for children. Or a mate. I'm the leader of the fiercest crew on Planet Vegeta." Rocheena curled up. "A mate would just get in the way..." Rocheena dozed off into sleep, and Kale watched her.  
He ran his fingers through her hair. "No it wouldn't."

When Rocheena woke, Kale was making something to eat for himself. Turles was on the counter chewing on a block of wood. Rocheena sat up and stretched.  
"Finally awake?" Rocheena nodded.  
"I needed sleep. What time is it?" She looked at a clock on the wall. "Uh. Did I sleep all day?" Kale laughed.  
"No. Just overnight. Callin never came home. It would suck if he died." Rocheena tensed up.  
"What kind of thought was that!?"  
"Well who would take came of Turles? He's my nephew but I don't have time. And without a mate to help-"  
"I'd take care of him obviously. Kali was my best friend, and Turles would need a mother." Kale looked at her.  
"Of course."  
They stayed silent for some time, before the door knob jiggled and Callin walked in. "Oh wow. Smells like food." He looked at Kale and Rocheena. "What's she doing here?" He motioned towards Rocheena.  
"She's helping take care of YOUR son." Kale held up Turles. "Congrats. It's a boy. We've been calling him Turles, but you can change the name if you want. I don't care." Callin took him.  
"Turles is fine..." He looked around. "Where's Kali?"  
"She died giving birth." Kale handed Rocheena a plate of food. "Rocheena found her here and took her to the hospital ward. She died there and Rocheena brought Turles here." Callin looked at Rocheena.  
"You let her die?" Rocheena growled.  
"I want her dead just as much as you do. I at least was HERE for her." Rocheena threw the plate of food at him. "You were too busy LEAVING all the time to even CARE!" Callin walked over to her.  
"Get out of my house." He looked at Kale. "You too."  
"But-"  
"GET OUT!" Callin formed an energy ball, and Kale ran out. Rocheena stood up and left.  
Rocheena didn't stop, but she kept walking.  
"Hey Rocheena, wait up!" Kale ran up next to her. "Where are you going?"  
"Home. I shouldn't have stayed there anyway. I had no business there. I should've left you with Turles and left."  
"I liked it better with you there..." Rocheena looked at him.  
"Kale, you would have been fine without me there. I just don't know why I even bothered."  
"Because unlike Callin, you actually care. All he wanted was to get laid you know that right? He never intended to get stuck with Kali. At least that's how he puts it." Rocheena rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe it would have been better if he did die. The planet would be without an ass, which wouldn't throw anyone off balance." Kale chuckled. "That explains why he left all the time though. He didn't want to be around when the child was born. He was hoping she'd give birth and leave him." Rocheena walked up to her house, not even realizing it. "She would've been better off without him. I always knew she shouldn't just left him." Rocheena opened her door, she was about to walk in when Kale spoke up.  
"Did you mean what you said Rocheena?" Rocheena looked at him. "About having a mate would just get in the way." Rocheena stared at him.  
"Every word. I have no time for mates or cubs or love. I don't know why anyone would even bother with them either." Kale looked at the ground.  
"Okay. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." He walked away, and she watched him leave.  
"He likes you ya know." Rocheena jumped at the sound of Bardock's voice. She looked behind her, to see him sitting on the couch smoking. "I don't think I've ever seen a saiyan look that hurt before. Not even when the king pretty much dumped you."  
Rocheena shot an energy ball at him. "Don't talk about it."  
"OOh. Touchy subject? Fine then. I just thought you should know that I got you me and the crew another mission."  
"I don't want to go."  
"Because of...?"  
"No reason. I just don't feel good that's all."  
"Well it's tomorrow so you have tie to get better." Bardock got up. "By the way, where did you go when you ran out of the palace?"  
"Kali's."  
"I should've guessed." Bardock walked to the door. "You should go after Kale. He's much better than the king was to you." Bardock left the house. "I'm sure he'd make you happier."  
"That sounds like you're setting us up!" Bardock threw his head back and laughed.  
"No. But you need something to take your mind off thing for some time."


	7. Mine forever

Rocheena watched Bardock walk away. "It would be a waste of time..." She mumbled to herself. "Kale doesn't like me. Why would anybody like me?" She looked off in the direction Kale walked away in. "Great. Now I feel guilty." She shut her door and ran in the direction he was. When she caught up to him, she walked next to him.  
"Hey Kale... You know, if you ever want to hang out or anything, all you need to do is ask." Kale looked at her.  
"Well do you want to go to lunch with me." Rocheena smiled.  
"Sure."

Rocheena looked at Kale over her drink. He was staring at her and smiling. She giggled. "What? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head.  
"No. Sorry." Kale looked at his hand.  
"Alright then. If you insist." Rocheena drank the rest of her drink, and rested her head in her hands. "I have a question for you."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think having a mate would be a waste of time? Like you got a mate and they had a cub. Do you really not think it's a waste of time? I mean you'd have to watch over your mate and make sure they're healthy, and if they have a cub-"  
"I don't think it would be a waste. I don't get called out on many missions, so I'd have more time to be home with them." Kale found himself staring at Rocheena again. "I already have someone on mind... But I don't think she's interested." Kale played with his thumb nail. "Unless she is. Then of course there's nothing stopping me." Rocheena laughed.  
"I know it's me." She thumped him. "I wasn't born yesterday ya know." Kale chuckled awkwardly.  
"Right. Of course you'd know. You're not stupid..."  
"Neither are you." Rocheena sighed. "I just don't think I'm ready for a mate. Plus I have another mission tomorrow-"  
"Would you give me a chance? Ever? At all?" Rocheena thought for a second.  
"I guess yeah. But first, you have to buy me a few drinks." Kale laughed.  
"Tonight?"  
"Sure."

'Tonight' came faster than expected, to both Kale and Rocheena. They went to a bar, and Kale bought Rocheena the drinks she wanted, as many as she wanted too. And Rocheena, not being the lightest drinker, ordered a lot. Kale even got a few just to see what would happen.  
"Kale, why did you buy me these drinks?"  
"Not my fault. You asked for them." Rocheena hugged Kale.  
"I know. But I can't drink anymore or I'll get drunk." She kissed his cheek.  
"You already ARE drunk Rocheena." Rocheena shrugged, and tried leaning back in her chair, but fell backwards.  
"Whoops." Rocheena held out her arms to Kale. "Take me home?" Kale picked her up.  
"Sure." Rocheena curled up in his arms. Kale started carrying her out, when he bumped into King Vegeta walking in. "Whoops sor-" Kale stared at him. "K- King Vegeta?" Rocheena looked at him.  
"Hmph. Oh look. It's the ass hole." Kale's eyes widened.  
"N- no he's not! She's drunk just ignore her." Rocheena got out of Kale's arms and faced up to King Vegeta.  
"Oh yes he is. And he knows it too!" Rocheena slapped King Vegeta, who turned and walked away. "HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Rocheena went to follow him when Kale grabbed her hand.  
"Hey whoa, don't just go off like that." Kale picked her back up. "Come on, I'm taking you home before you cause any more trouble."

Kale carried Rocheena all the way home, practically having to kick in her door to get in.  
"It always get's stuck like that." Kale smiled.  
"I know." He carried her to her room, and laid her on her bed.  
"Thank you Kale."  
"Mhm." Rocheena curled up, and tucked her tail between her legs. "Rocheena?" Rocheena looked at him. Kale leaned down quickly and kissed her, his eyes closed. Rocheena's eyes widened. She let him do it before steadily kissing back. Kale climbed onto her. Rocheena wrapped her arms around him, and continued kissing him back. Kale ran his hands down her sides, and kissed from her lips to her neck. Rocheena giggled.  
"Don't do that, it tickled." Kale smiled.  
"Oh really?" He did it again and Rocheena laughed a bit. "Your laugh is really cute."  
"Oh shut up and just kiss me." Rocheena pulled him down, so he was pressed against her. She kissed him, slipping her tongue with his, moving it around his mouth.  
Kale began to remove Rocheena's pants, when she closed her legs together. "Oh calm down." He kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine." He slowly removed them, and kissed down her stomach to her hips.  
"H- hey. Don't go too low down there. I'm not into that stuff." Kale rolled his eyes so she couldn't see.  
"Alright." He kissed back up to her chest, and tool her top off. Rocheena put her hands over her breasts.  
"Be gentle with me. This is only my first time." Kale nodded, and quickly took off the clothes he had on. He aligned his hips with hers.  
'I'm going to do it. I'm going to take her as mine.' He began pushing his hips into hers, slowly at first but with more speed and power as it went on. Rocheena wrapped her arms around him, moaning in pleasure as he did it.  
Harder, she wanted to scream, but never did since whenever she thought it, he did. Kale continued pushing his hips into hers until he felt that feeling that said he was going to cum.  
Rocheena dug her nails into Kale's back, her body clenched up before she threw her head back and orgasm-ed. Kale's body shook, and he breathed in sharply.  
Rocheena was panting, and she kissed Kale, before leaning her head on her pillow, and closing her eyes. Kale laid next to her, closing his eyes and falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


End file.
